theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
January 13, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:10 Flower1470 i si first is* Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:14 Loving77 hey pweeb 6:15 Flower1470 Sup Peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:27 Dragonian King GUYS GUYS GUYS 6:28 Loving77 hiiii silly 6:28 Dragonian King guess what 6:28 Loving77 what 6:29 Dragonian King i joined dueling network today 6:29 Flower1470 Yay 6:30 Loving77 yay what's your username so I can friend you. 6:32 Dragonian King Dragonian King i found blue eyes white dragon 6:33 Loving77 Mine is PennyThePeep want me to help you make a kaiba deck? 6:34 Dragonian King okay idk how the deck building thing works at all lol 6:36 Loving77 Do you want his Battle City deck? 6:36 Dragonian King i dont care i just want a kaiba deck :P btw how do you send friend requests and accept them? oh wait i found it how do i change my profile pic to kaiba 6:37 Loving77 go to my profile 6:37 Dragonian King i added you 6:37 Loving77 you can pick out avatars there on the main menu click "my profile" 6:38 Dragonian King i'm kaiba now lily do you have an account? 6:38 Loving77 :P 6:39 Flower1470 FlowerCat1470 6:39 Dragonian King somebody stole your username bt btw* whos the weirdo on your page 6:40 Flower1470 weirdo? and what username 6:40 Dragonian King in your icon someone else is using Flower1470 6:41 Flower1470 I tried using that, but the confirmation email never sent 6:41 Dragonian King oh weird 6:41 Flower1470 so i created another account with another email 6:42 Dragonian King what's the difference between all the different artwork of blue-eyes white dragon does it matter which one i pick 6:42 Loving77 it doesn't matter 6:42 Flower1470 my avvie is Chazz Princeton The "Shark" of ygo gx 6:43 Dragonian King oh fez webkinzton so that's what he looks like i'll pick the coolest blue-eyes then 6:43 Flower1470 yup 6:43 Dragonian King how many blue-eyeses can i have 6:44 Loving77 3 Silly, I'll give you the names of the cards to put in your deck. 6:45 Dragonian King ok 6:45 Loving77 Battle Ox Blade Knight 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon Des Feral Imp Gadget Soldier Hitotsu-Me Giant Hyozanryu Kaiser Glider La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Ryu-Kishin Powered Saggi the Dark Clown Vorse Raider X-Head Cannon Kaiser Sea Horse Lord of D. Obelisk the Tormentor 6:50 Dragonian King tormeeeent 6:51 Loving77 3 Thunder Dragon Y-Dragon Head Z-Metal Tank moving onto spell cards Spell Absorption Cost Down 6:52 Flower1470 lol 6:52 Dragonian King ummm i cant find spell absorption 6:52 Loving77 what 6:53 Dragonian King whoops i spelled it wrong :P nvm 6:53 Loving77 lol De-Fusion Enemy Controller Fiend's Sanctuary Monster Reborn Polymerization 6:54 Dragonian King why does monster reborn have a no sign on it 6:55 Loving77 ooo that means it's banned 6:55 Dragonian King can i use it anyway? are there like casual duels :P 6:55 Flower1470 can you even put it in there? 6:56 Dragonian King yeah 6:56 Flower1470 go ahead you can always take it out later if needed 6:56 Dragonian King so are there situations where you CAN use banned cards? 6:56 Loving77 Pot of Greed 6:56 Flower1470 pog is banned too 6:56 Dragonian King AHHHHHHH pot of greed is banned too 6:57 Loving77 Ring of Defense 6:57 Flower1470 @Silly in official duels, you can get kicked out for using a banned card 6:57 Dragonian King oh 6:57 Flower1470 tournaments strictly forbid it 6:57 Loving77 Shrink Silent Doom Soul Exchange Stop Defense 2 The Flute of Summoning Dragon now trap cards 6:59 Dragonian King how many cards does kaiba have geez 6:59 Loving77 Interdimensional Matter Transporter Cloning 7:00 Flower1470 you can have up to 60 7:00 Loving77 Crush Card Virus Final Attack Orders Ring of Destruction ok now these last ones go in the EXTRA DECK 7:01 Dragonian King oh yay more banned cards 7:02 Loving77 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon XY-Dragon Cannon XYZ-Dragon Cannon 7:03 Dragonian King is that it? 7:03 Loving77 yeah 7:04 Dragonian King woohoo 7:04 Loving77 Make sure you save it :P And why the hay does Kaiba only have one polymerization in his deck when he has all of these fusion monsters? 0_o 7:05 Dragonian King i did i'm going to make a silly deck with blue-eyes and doom donuts :P idk what else yet 7:07 Loving77 lol 7:07 Dragonian King brb 7:22 Loving77 Lily, you said the guy who made Dueling Network died right? 7:25 Flower1470 supposedly 7:26 Loving77 his name is still on the list of admins 7:26 Dragonian King back 7:27 Flower1470 are you sure that's the creator 7:27 Loving77 yeah it even says it by his name 7:29 Dragonian King HELP how do toon cards work do i have to put them in the deck or does toon world make them appear 7:30 Loving77 you have to put them in your deck 7:30 Flower1470 ok so he didn't die but someone died i know it 7:32 Dragonian King do i put them in the main thing or the side or extra or what 7:32 Flower1470 the main deck Or maybe it was just a rumor he died that was started by some trolls 7:33 Loving77 Silly do you want a duel lesson? 7:33 Dragonian King i used every toon card :P okay 7:34 Flower1470 Peep, should you and I go in a room and have Silly be a watcher? 7:34 Loving77 yeah 7:34 Flower1470 okay ill set it up 7:34 Dragonian King ping me when you're ready please :P 7:34 Loving77 ok 7:35 Flower1470 password is taww yo Silly 7:35 Dragonian King how do i go to it oh i found it 7:37 Flower1470 idk how watching works 7:38 Loving77 Lily there a watch password 7:38 Flower1470 Peep and I will start the duel, then you figure out how to watch 7:38 Loving77 make a watch password 7:38 Flower1470 its the same i DID 7:39 Dragonian King i figured out how to do it i had to go into watch mode instead of duel mode :P Loving77 boop 8:52 Dragonian King dooq 8:55 Loving77 password is peepisawesome Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:57 Flower1470 did you allow watching? 8:57 Loving77 yes 9:35 Dragonian King bye 9:35 Loving77 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:36 Flower1470 ooo 9:37 Loving77 I'm going to replace my ugly drawing of III with the new one 9:38 Flower1470 lol ok 9:40 Loving77 I'm going bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:47 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:January 2015